Network operators, such as cellular communication operators, internet service providers, and other data communication operators, provide data communication channels between users and content providers (e.g., social media network, news web site, video streaming web site, email server, app servers, and any other internet-based provider of content). Users typically have accounts or agreements with the network operators servicing them. Such accounts or agreements may place restrictions on data usage, however. For example, a user's data usage may be capped at a certain allowance (e.g., 2 gigabits per month). Exceeding the allowance may trigger certain adverse effects, such as data throttling (e.g., slowing connection speeds to limit bandwidth), hefty financial penalties (e.g., forced purchase of additional data allowances at enhanced rates), or denial of further service. Thus, typical users have to be at least cognizant of his/her data usage to prevent the penalties from being triggered. A user's account status (e.g., data usage, availability, and/or speed) with the network operator changes constantly as the user consumes data through the network and is typically only known to the network operator and sometimes the user.